Kiss
by snower0821
Summary: Sarangeun gaseugataso jatu heundeulmyeon odiro twirji molla. A SiBum story. Yaoi!


Semua orang larut dalam alunan musik yang menggema diseluruh area pesta. Gadis-gadis cantik yang memakai bikini terlihat memenuhi ruangan tak lupa berserta pria-pria tampan dan tentu saja kaya bersamanya. Ciuman menggoda, lumatan-lumatan gairah serta usapan-usapan seduktif dapat dilihat begitu kau memasuki ruangan ini, didalam ruangan yang juga terdapat kolam renang di dalamnya. Bau alkohol dan wine mahal begitu menyengat indera penciuman.

Sesosok pria gagah dan tampan berjalan angkuh menuju segerombolan orang yang tengah memandangnya kagum. " Ini dia pangeran kita telah datang, selamat datang tuan muda ckck " sapa Donghae memberi sambutan. " Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang " lanjutnya.

" Berdiam diri dirumah dan diperbudak oleh semua pekerjaan yang appa berikan padaku ? ck, lebih baik aku bersenang-senang dengan para yeoja-yeoja seksi disini " jawabnya santai.

" Kau memang tidak berubah Siwon-ah ".

**Choi Siwon**, pria tampan pewaris tunggal Hyundai Departement Store ini memang tidak peduli dengan semua tanggung jawab yang harus ditanggungnya karena menyandang nama Choi didepan namanya. Pria ini masih saja berpikiran kekanakan, hanya ada kata bersenang-senang dalam kamus hidupnya. Pergi ke klub malam, bersenang-senang dengan para gadis cantik dan tak jarang pula Siwon mengajak mereka untuk bermalam bersamanya di apartement mewah miliknya. Tentu saja para gadis itu tidak ada yang menolak, siapa yang sanggup menghindari sosok sempurna seorang Choi Siwon.

" Tidak adakah yang menarik disini ? " tanya Siwon setelah menatap gadis-gadis seksi yang berada disekitarnya. " Ayolah, berikan aku sesuatu yang baru. Aku bosan dengan mereka semua " sambungnya melihat beberapa gadis yang menatapnya lapar. Pasalnya, para gadis itu rata-rata sudah pernah bermalam bersamanya.

Wajah tampan, tubuh atletis serta ditunjang dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarganya siapa gadis yang mampu menolak bila diajak berkencan dengannya meski hanya untuk semalam. Bahkan seringnya para gadis murahan itulah yang suka memaksa Siwon untuk meniduri mereka. Yeahh..dengan cara yang murahan juga tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Kiss**

**Cast : Kim Kibum x Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T/ Yaoi !**

**Disclamer : Siwon punya Kibum dan Kibum punya saya **** *digampar snowers**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**Happy Reading . . .**

**Note : Inspired from Dara and Lee Minho CF dengan sedikit perubahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae hanya menggeleng kecil mendengar perkataan Siwon yang seperti membanggakan dirinya, " Itu! Apa kau lihat pria itu ? " tunjuk Donghae.

Mungil, lucu, cantik serta senyum manis yang dapat menaklukkan semua para gadis bahkan para pria sekalipun. **Kim Kibum**, seorang pria bertubuh mungil, warna kulit putih mirip butiran salju dan tak lupa wajah cantiknya yang bagaikan seorang gadis ditambah rambutnya yang sepanjang bahu membuat Siwon terpana akan pesona yang dimiliki pria cantik ini. Bahkan Siwon harus benar-benar melihatnya dengan seksama dan memastikan bahwa Kibum adalah seorang pria. Sempat ingin mengelak, tapi saat memperhatikan dada Kibum yang rata membuatnya terkejut dan harus mengakui bahwa Kibum memang benar-benar seorang pria.

" Bahkan aku akan memberimu hadiah bila kau dapat menciumnya ? " intrupsi Donghae menyadarkannya.

Siwon menyeringai, " Hanya ciuman ? ckck, bahkan aku akan membuatnya bersedia berkencan denganku " Donghae hanya tersenyum meremehkan. " Mau bertaruh ? " Donghae terbelalak saat Siwon meminjam –merampas- cincin yang dipakai salah seorang teman gadisnya dan berjalan menuju ketempat Kibum. Kibum memang cantik bahkan tidak ada yang akan menyadari bahwa ia adalah seorang pria bila tidak berkenalan langsung, tapi maksud Donghae hanya bercanda dengan memperlihatkannya pada Siwon. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa Siwon langsung terjerat dengan pesona Kibum yang dulunya sempat menjeratnya juga.

Kibum melihat Siwon yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, lantas ia menuangkan sebotol beer ke dalam gelas dan bermaksud memberikannya kepada Siwon tak lupa senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang membuat Siwon ikut menyunggingkan senyum jokernya.

Pria bermarga Choi itu mengeluarkan cincin yang tadi dirampasnya dan memperlihatnya pada Kibum, bartender cantik itu hanya memperhatikannnya dengan bingung. Dan kebingungannya bertambah saat Siwon memasukkan cincin itu kedalam gelas berisi beer yang tadi Kibum berikan untuknya. Siwon meminumnya sekali teguk dan menyisakan sedikit beer beserta cincin tadi didalamnya dan langsung berbalik dan pergi. Dengan wajah polos Kibum hanya mampu memandang cincin yang sengaja Siwon tinggalkan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Siwon kembali berbalik dan mengisyarakat Kibum untuk mendekat menggunakan jarinya. Menurut...lantas Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Siwon bermaksud mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan pria tampan itu, tapi ternyatanya...

Chuu!

Sebuah kecupan perkenalan Siwon daratkan pada pipi chubby Kibum yang membuat pemilikinya melotot tajam karena kesal. Dengan seringain yang tertampang diwajah tampannya -karena merasa ia akan dengan mudah menaklukkan pria ini- Siwon melangkah meninggalkan Kibum dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap.

Tidak terima pria pemilik senyum joker itu mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya, Kibum mengejar Siwon dan tiba-tiba menarik bahunya kasar hingga membuat pria tampan itu berbalik memandangnya dan...

Plakk!

Jejak tangan Kibum tercetak jelas pada pipi tirus Siwon karena baru saja pria itu mendapat sebuah tamparan dari Kibum. Apa Siwon pikir Kibum seseorang yang murahan, seseorang yang dapat dengan mudah dipermainkannya, semua tabiat Siwon telah diketahui dengan baik oleh Kibum maka dari itu ia sudah hafal dengan semua akal licik yang bersarang diotak Siwon. Pria bermarga Kim itu dengan angkuh melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon dengan segudang perasaan malu karena baru kali ini ia dipermalukan didepan umum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia kira pergi bersama Donghae dan yang lain ke sebuah konser dapat menghilangkan rasa aneh yang menghinggapi hatinya beberapa hari ini ternyata gagal. Sesampainya disana Siwon masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian memalukan itu. Entah memalukan untuknya atau untuk pria cantik itu. Kim Kibum. Wajah cantik pria itu terus saja berputar dikepalanya, sungguh sangat mengganggu karena sebelumnya Siwon tidak pernah memikirkan siapa pun bahkan para gadis yang telah memberinya malam-malam panjang. Semuanya berlalu bagitu saja, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda bahkan Kibum malah memberikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan baginya.

Wajahnya memandang sekitar, dan tatapannya berhenti pada sosok yang baru saja datang. Kibum. Dengan jeans panjang dan sweater biru yang membungkus tubuhnya, ia masih tetap telihat mempesona. Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya ada pada pria kecil itu hingga membuat Siwon seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh mungilnya menyusup diantara tubuh-tubuh tinggi menjulang yang juga ikut menyaksikan konser band kesukaannya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kibum untuk ikut larut dalam musik yang dimainkan oleh Jonghyun –sang gitaris tampan- favoritenya. Saat ia sedang lompat-lompat mengikuti alunan musik, pria pemilik killer smile ini merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mendekat. Saat ia menoleh untuk melihat orang itu betapa kagetnya ia bahwa yang menyenggolnya adalah playboy gila yang mencuri ciumannya.

Tatapan dingin pun gratis ia berikan untuk Siwon, tapi pria joker itu malah hanya tersenyum manis dan berpura-pura menikmati konser juga. Masih merasa kesal dengan kejadian yang dulu sekarang ditambah lagi dengan sikap playboy ini yang sok kenal, alhasil Kibum masih saja memelototi Siwon yang sibuk melompat-lompat disampingnya.

Merasa diperhatikan Siwon ikut menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Kibum, tatapan keduanya bertemu. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kibum tanpa melepas tatapan matanya. Pria berjulukan snow white itu sudah bersiap-siap mengepalkan tangannya dibawah dan akan meninjukannya ke wajah tampan Siwon bila yang ia perkirakan memang akan terjadi. Kibum semakin kuat mengepalkan jemarinya bersamaan dengan kedua tangan Siwon yang bergerak keatas. Sudah bersiap dengan jurus boxing yang ditekuninya, tapi ternyata apa yang dilakukan Siwon diluar apa yang ia perkirakan. Pria tampan itu ternyata berniat menarik sudut bibir Kibum kesamping menyuruhnya untuk tersenyum dan ikut menikmati konser bersamanya. Kibum sungguh merasa malu atas apa yang baru saja terpikir diotak jeniusnya, sejurus kemudian akhirnya mereka berdua dapat menikmati konser itu dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibir seksi masing-masing hingga tanpa menyadari lengan Siwon yang sudah berada dibahu Kibum. Ternyata pewaris Hyundai itu mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk Kibum disaat pria itu terbawa arus meriahnya acara konser.

Saat konser telah selesai pun Siwon masih berhasil mengajak Kibum untuk duduk berdua disebuah bangku tak jauh dari tempat mereka bersenang-senang tadi, sepertinya efek kegembiraan Kibum setelah melihat Jonghyun masih terasa.

Siwon jarang mempunyai ide jahil, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul untuk sedikit menjahili Kibum. Ia sengaja mengocok sebotol beer sebelum memberikannya kepada Kibum. Alhasil saat namja cantik itu membukanya banyak soda yang menyemprot keluar, ia langsung menoleh kearah Siwon dan berniat memberikan deathglarenya tapi Siwon lebih dulu memberinya senyuman tanpa dosa membuat Kibum meredam kembali kekesalannya dan ikut tersenyum juga.

Tanpa Kibum duga Siwon melepas pengait pada bagian botol beernya, menarik tangan sebelah kiri Kibum dan menyematkan pengait itu pada jari manisnya -sebagai cincin. Entah teringat dengan cincin yang pernah Siwon masukan pada gelas beernya dulu atau memang merasa terkejut, Kibum menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan memandang "cincin" itu dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah berhenti tepat disampingnya. Choi Siwon. Pria tampan yang semalam menyematkan "cincin" aneh dijarinya.

" Masuklah! "

Mendengar ajakan Siwon membuat Kibum berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menuruti permintaan pria kaya itu. Tanpa banyak percakapan yang terjadi mereka sudah sampai disebuah butik pakaian mahal langganan Siwon. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Kibum dan mengajaknya untuk masuk. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, para pelayan itu sudah membawakan beberapa potong kemaja pillihan Siwon dan menyuruh Kibum untuk mencobanya. Tak lupa berbagai macam model sepatu mahal ikut dalam barisan barang yang wajib Kibum coba. Sedangkan namja cantik keluarga Kim itu hanya pasrah dan menurut. Pada dasarnya tubuh Kibum yang mungil dan wajahnya yang cantik membuat semua pakaian yang dicobanya terasa pas dan cocok sekali dengan Kibum membuat Siwon dengan susah payah menelan saliva melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah didepan matanya.

Setelah mendapatkan kemeja serta sepasang sepatu yang paling cocok untuk Kibum, Siwon mengantarkan namja cantik itu kembali ke tempat semula dimana dia mengajak Kibum tadi. Sebelum Kibum turun, ia memberikan sesuatu padanya.

Sebuah undangan berwarna violet bertuliskan "PARTY".

" Pakailah ini saat kau datang " Siwon memberikan barang-barang yang dibelinya untuk Kibum bersama senyuman terbaik yang ia punya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk kecil lalu membuka pintu. Mencoba tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya untuk mengantar kepergian Siwon. Tanpa diduga, setelah mobil mewah itu tidak terlihat namja chubby ini membuang semua barang yang diberikan Siwon tanpa terkecuali, seringaian menakutkan terlihat diwajah cantiknya.

" Ck, dasar bodoh " umpatnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dinginnya cairan berwarna coklat itu membasahi tenggorokannya.

" Apa kau yakin dia akan datang ? " Donghae mencoba memastikan. Tidak yakin bila Siwon benar-benar sudah mendapatkan Kibum yang terbilang cukup sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

Sebuah seringain terpancar jelas, " Cukup siapkan uangnya "

" Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata kau juga menyukai seorang pria, ck " masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Siwon yang selama ini dikenalnya hanya tidur dengan gadis-gadis cantik dan belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat Siwon tertarik dengan sesamanya.

Kekehan kecil menanggapi pernyataan polos Donghae, " Hanya belum pernah aku tunjukkan padamu bukan berarti tidak sama sekali kan ? " cairan itu kembali menuruni tenggorokannya. " Lagi pula yang satu ini sangat menguntungkan, apa aku gila mau menolaknya hmm ? " liriknya pada secarik kertas ditangan Donghae.

Ponselnya ia tempelkan disamping telinga, pasalnya sampai sekarang Kibum belum juga datang. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-bedar, membayangkan Kibum datang dengan memakai kemaja putih yang telah ia belikan kemarin. Membayangkan betapa cantiknya Kibum saat berjalan menghampirinya nanti. Dan membayangkan betapa cantiknya Kibum saat tersenyum padanya. Bukankah tujuan dari semua ini hanya untuk mempermainkan namja cantik itu, tapi kenapa Siwon merasa sangat bersemangat dan juga gugup diwaktu yang sama. Apakah ia— ? Ah, tidak mungkin. Siwon hanya sudah tidak sabar menggapai kemenagannya dan merampas cek itu dari Donghae.

Sosok canatiknya berjalan angkuh memasuki ruangan yang tak beda jauh dari tempatnya biasa bekerja. Sebuah club malam mewah yang juga terdapat kolam renang didalamnya. Bukan kemaja mewah atau tuxedo mahal yang membalut tubuhnya, melainkan hanya sebuah kaos putih pendek dibalut jaket berwarna biru serta celana jeans yang membungkus kakinya. Ponsel yang terus berdering ia masukkan kedalam sebuah gelas berisi wine milik segerombolan gadis jalang saat ia melewatinya menyebabkan sambungan terputus begitu saja.

Siwon heran dengan sambungan yang terputus begitu saja dan terkejutannya bertambah saat melihat Kibum melangkah menghampirinya. Bukan kemeja yang kemarin ia berikan, bukan juga senyuman manis yang selalu Kibum tunjukkan pada malam ini, melainkan style Kibum sehari-hari serta sebuah senyuman yang sangat sulit Siwon artikan. Langkah itu semakin mendekat dan Siwon masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan hingga sebuah tarikan pada kerah bajunya membangunkan lamunannya.

Benda kenyal dan basah telah menempel tepat pada bibirnya, tanpa diduga Kibum mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Siwon. Persis seperti apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya dulu hanya berbeda letak dan caranya saja, karena sekarang Kibum menutup matanya dan melumat bibir tipis Siwon secara perlahan. Menghisapnya kuat mulai dari bibir atas hingga bibir bawah Siwon membuat pewaris muda Choi itu terbelalak kaget sekaligus nikmat. Hendak menutup mata dan ikut menikmati manisnya bibir Kibum, ternyata namja cantik itu sudah terlebih dahulu berhenti meski belum melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan bibir yang masih saling menempel Kibum melirik Donghae yang berada disamping Siwon, tangannya terulur meminta sesuatu. Donghae hanya menunduk dan merasa bersalah, sejurus kemudian namja ikan itu memberikan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kibum. Sebuah cek berisa uang jutaan won.

Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya dan merobek cek itu tepat didepan muka Siwon lalu melemparkannya ke udara bersamaan berubahnya raut wajah Siwon menjadi semakin terkejut. Dikeluarkannya cincin yang pernah Siwon pamerkan pada Kibum dan memasukknya ke dalam gelas wine, lalu dengan cara yang sama Kibum juga membuang cincin itu tepat ke dalam gelas minuman Siwon.

" Apa aku terlihat semurah itu— hmm, brengsek ? " ucapnya menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon benar-benar kehilangan jiwanya saat ini, ia tidak dapat bergerak tidak dapat bernapas tidak dapat membangunkan dirinya dari keterkejutan. Bukan ini yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin terlihat hebat di depan Donghae dengan mengatakan semua hal bodoh tadi. Ia hanya ingin membuat Donghae yakin bahwa ia dapat menaklukkan Kibum yang disebut-sebut sulit untuk didapatkan. Ia hanya ingin membuat Donghae percaya bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh kedalam pesona Kim Kibum, tapi ternyata sejak pandangan pertama hanya wajah Kibumlah yang selalu terlintas dalam otak Siwon, hanya nama Kibumlah yang ada disetiap hembusan napasnya. Kibum benar-benar sudah menyeret Siwon kedalam jurang yang selalu dapat ia hindari, jurang yang disebut cinta. Dan bodohnya Siwon terlalu egois untuk menyadarinya.

' Apa kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku, Kibummie ? " jeritanya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya tidak juga, karena sepertinya sang primadona juga telah terjerat pada pesona Siwon. Pesona yang memang tidak dapat ditolak oleh siapa pun termasuk Kibum, setelah melangkah pergi namja cantik itu berhenti sejenak untuk memegang "cincin" dari kaleng beer yang pernah Siwon berikan untuknya dulu. Setidaknya Kibum masih berniat untuk menyimpan barang yang satu itu yang dijadikannya sebuah kalung. Sepertinya mereka memang telah jatuh pada pesona masing-masing, tapi terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya.

_Sarangeun gaseugataso _

_jatu heudeulmyeon _

_odiro twieji molla_

_-dara minho cf-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The END**

**maaf saya tahu ini jelek amat sangat dan ceritanya terlihat maksa banget *emang, gak tau kenapa pengen banget bikin ff dari cfnya dara sama minho soalnya waktu liat langsung kepikiran kibum sama siwon. ini bikinnya ngebut pake banget dan tanpa editing *muales puoll* jadi maaf kalo banyak typo atau kata yang gak pas. ini ff nekad soalnya :)**

**maaf juga kalo summary sama isi cerita apalagi judulnya gak nyambung blass sama isi cerita, gak tau kenapa ni otak lagi konslet kayanya jadi mohon dimaklumi aja, btw ada yg tau arti dari summarynya ? itu mau translate di google bingung cara ngubah ke hangul dulu, maklum hape dari jaman purba jadi kurang canggih :D**

**akhir kata thanks for readig apalagi yang mau komen *civok atu atu :***


End file.
